5 Years Later
by SuomiTytt
Summary: Naruto leaves on a journey right after the fourth ninja war and promised to return 2 years later, but due unforeseen circumstances he returns 5 years later... What has changed, who has changed? NaruSaku & others. First 5 chapters written by Sorenji123, after that SuomiTytt. Contains romance, humor, drama, adventure, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**1st. Chapter**

_**First I have to tell you, who ever is reading this, the first five chapters are not mine. They are written by Sorenji123. He/she lost his/her inspiration for this story, and I got to take it.**_

**Notes and Disclaimer right go to the Creator of Naruto I own nothing:**

* * *

"Bounded I am aren't I, cold lost unwanted memories plaguing my mind, horrors I've witnessed….Ha in truth how am I to find peace when I cant find myself ."

"You had hopes for me, have I truly fulfilled them in the time taken, I guess in some instances I've preached the teachings you gave me at one point then yet in other instances my words made no difference."

"But you know me, always rambunctiously hard headed, the word give up has never been part of my nindo has it hahahahaha. Looking back it's been 5 year since the war ended and with the start of my journey to find answers. I've grown you know I'm not the same idiot I used to be, ended up finding someone who was capable of teaching me politics, strategic warfare and how to read in between the lines and yes, how to truly observe my surroundings. Also you know I have mastered new Jutsus as well you can say my wind element is stronger than ever I also found out my Chakra is compatible with Earth and water so I'm talented hahaha who knew, I also mastered most of dad's jutsus as well you know. I'm 21 now Ero-Sennin and yet your not here to see me grow it's a bit discouraging you know." As Naruto picked himself off the ground where his make shift tomb for the late Jiraiya laid, he dusted himself off and stared off into the abrasive rays of the sun as it illuminated the once darkened forest.

He had been there for 6 hours now relating his journey to his late master, all the fun and sad times it entailed. The now grown Naruto standing at 6' 1 looked liked a mixture of both his father and master, his hair long tied in a pony tail reaching the end point of his back, side burns adorned his face slightly covering pieces of his whisker like birthmarks, all in all he grew up to be quite the dashing young lad.

Over his 5 year journey he met with different shinobi who guided him, teaching him advance Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Sealing techniques. You could consider him to be the most complete ninja in the world but being Uzumaki Naruto he didn't let that get him a big head, though still a bit of a loud mouth he had truly matured during his journey, becoming more of the intellectual type, a man who would think before he acts though occasionally he will rush in head first depending on the situation at hand but what changed the most was his relationship with Kurama also known as The Nine Tailed Fox, once a creature of pure hatred now due to Naruto influence he is the pinnacle of Friendly well to those he likes anyway.

Now finally done with his Journey he decided it high time he returns home to Konoha where he belonged.

"Hey Pervy Sage I'll come by and visit again some time, don't get to lonely you here" Said Naruto as he walked towards the village, with a sense of clam and a certain undeniable Radiance.

After a Few hours of strolling He finally arrived at the west gates, to say Konoha had changed was and understatement, again to say the least. It was bigger for one thing and well there seem to be more people than he realized.

"You know what man I bored." Said the guarded loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Quite down moron this beats signing a bunch of unwanted paper work plus no one really comes by these gates so take a nap why don't you." Said the other in a disgruntled tone.

Deciding to brighten the day of those two Ninja, he decided to walk in casually and see if they would recognize him though it maybe quite difficult to do as he was no longer a boy, he knew that much.

* * *

**This is my first attempt at a fan fiction I know there may be some errors so feel free to comment and let me know what I can do to improve, but I hope you enjoy and I hope to have a chapter up ever Saturday. so bye :D**

The two guards quickly stood up as the saw him, wide eyes and gaping mouths "hmm guess they recognized me oh well." Said Naruto to himself.

"Uzumaki Sama it- it- it's you I mean of course it's you but really is that you, holy carp." Naruto just casually smiled at his reaction and signed his name in.

"I guess today isn't as boring as you guys thought it would be now huh." Naruto said while walking away leaving two shocked ninjas in is wake. "Hmm guess ill head over to Grandma's, wonder how she's been?"

_Mean while in the Hokage's Tower_

"Urgh why so much god damn paper work ….. Shizune fetch me my sake bottle now." Grumbled the beautiful Hokage she truly had the best of mornings until she began the tiresome planning of the Autumn Festival.

Her Assistant Shizune, the rationale one behind the Hokage, new just how bad it was, but she would be out of her mind to give her a sake bottle at this time of day let alone while she was doing paper work.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade but I'm not gonna let you drink while filling out these important documents especially the ones concerning our Feudal Lord." Squealed Shizune only to hear a 'hmm' coming from her mistress and a Laugh out of the window.

"Well it good to see to much hasn't changed I began to feel left out." As the voice escaped from the window the two women quickly turned around to see a man who looked like the Forth Hokage and Jiraiya.

"Yo Grandma, Shizune it's been awhile hasn't it." The two women just stood there astonished by the boy scratch that young man who stood out the Hokage's window a man who they came to realize was there very own hyperactive knuckle head Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto!" shouted Shizune as she pulled him inside and gave him a hug which he gladly returned.

"look at you you've grown….to much." said a gleeful Shizune.

"Hmm well, well, brat you truly have grown. For a minute there I thought I saw Jiraiya." Said Tsunade in a I'm glad your back but you got some explaining to do tone.

"Hehe yeah I guess." Said Naruto," I know you guys probably want an explanation but all I can say is I know I said 2 years but it took a lot longer to you known learn what I needed to." Said Naruto

"Sorry." He smiled scratching the back of his head

For the love of god, Tsunade loved Naruto like he was her own flesh and blood, so no matter how mad she was at him it was almost impossible to stay like that way with him for long periods of time, it part of his charm.

"Fine Naruto but did you achieve what you set out to do?" asked the Hokage clearly intrigued by what his findings were. After a couple hours he explained what his journey entailed and how he was the same idiot as before well maybe not entirely the same.

"So there was this one ninja who…." He never got to finish the sentence as a beautiful red clad, pink haired Kunoichi stepped in.

"Lady Tsunade you wanted these doc.. doc documents…..NARUTO!" said the very well known Haruno Sakura .

"Sakura wow you look." A blush crept up his face before he stuttered out "beautiful." She interned blush but it quickly turned to anger.

"Idiot you said 2 years where the heck did the next 3 come from huh." She said glaring at him with the intent of murder.

"Well I thought 2 years would be enough but I was wrong... oh boy was I wrong." Said Naruto as his eyes grimaced with his past recollect of the journey, there were parts of his trip he left out as just speaking about them sent shivers down his spine especially his last year away from Konoha.

"But I'm back now with brand new enthusiasm." He smiled which caused Tsunade to chuckle; at least he didn't lie about not changing too much. Though it can be seen with in his eyes the new found maturity and that almost unparalleled wisdom that those who achieved enlightenment through years of hard work possessed. She also knew that with his coming home, it will only be a matter of time till the council decides to make him the Sixth Hokage; which she personally couldn't wait for in more ways than one.

Sakura who had been listening to Naruto babble about being sorry final took the time to look at him, and what she found was well enticing to say the least, he definitely filled out, his hair longer the baby fat on his face no longer visible, he was much taller and well let just say she found him to be beautiful which is crazy since this is Naruto we're talking about but she couldn't find anyway to truly explain how he looked.

"Fine Naruto I forgive but don't think your off the hook yet mister," said Sakura in sickly sweetly tone "I'm not the only one who is miffed about your long stay away, plus you missed out a lot, like Ino being pregnant with Sai's kid.

That made Naruto do a double take,' Sai and Ino well now I really feel lost.' she then went to explain that Shikamaru and Temari were married 2 year ago that Choji was Married to a ninja from the Sand village, that Neji and Ten –Ten were expecting their second kid, Lee is to be married in the spring to a Kunoichi from Konoha she was a year younger than them, Kiba and Hinata got engaged two week ago and so on and so forth.

"Well I'm glad I didn't missed much." said Naruto in a clearly sarcastic tone.

"So what about you Sa-Ku-Ra hmm found anyone interesting like say a certain Uchiha Sasuke." He smirked.

"Nope Sasuke got married to Karin last week so they are on their honeymoon." She said quite casually to Naruto's surprise but then again he wasn't one to pry…well not anymore at least.

"Hmm I see, well after my long way back I'm a bit tired am you don't mind if I stay in my parents house right Lady Tsunade." That comment from Naruto made Tsunade choke, did he just call her Lady and Tsunade what in the world just happened. Both Shizune and Sakura looked surprised at Naruto comment.

"Did you just call me Lady Tsunade?" "Cause if so then I think I need to lay down." said Tsunade.

"Hehe I've changed so I guess I'll be seeing you," "owe yea so can I have my parents' house?" asked Naruto. The only answer he received were keys to his face.

"I'll take that as a yes see you." And he flashed out.

"Wasn't that the Fourth's Hiraishin." stated Shizune which intern got her a node from the very shocked Hokage.

Later that day Naruto found himself outside of his families home 'this is where I would be if they were still alive he thought.' He smiled wearily and turned the doorknob, to his surprise there had been furniture by the looks of it brand new ones at that. It would seem that our Hokage new that he'd want to live in his parents old home so she decided to renovate as best as she could, well that and also since it was destroyed by pain some years back but all in all it looked amazing and much to Naruto's liking.

As he laid his bag on the table, as he sensed and old and familiar presence behind him which intern caused him to smile.

"Well I see the rumours of your return weren't for north." said the figure in the shadows.

"Man I've only been back for 10hours and I'm already talk of the town, huh, Kakashi Sensei?"

The slivered haired jounin popped out of the shadows giving Naruto his famous eye smile which Naruto still found creepy but none the less he was trilled to see his old teacher again.

"Oh yeah, congratulations on having a baby boy. Didn't think you and Shizune were close like that. How old is he?" said Naruto with a brilliant smiled which made Kakashi chuckle he truly hadn't change that much.

"He's four tomorrow." said Kakashi "Hope you don't mind but we named him Minato after your father."

He in return got him a warm smile from Naruto who then replied, "I think that would truly honour dads name I'd like to meet him after he got dad name he at least have the will to live up to it." that comment made Kakashi smile even more.

"Then come to his party which by the way, was entirely his mothers idea." rattled Kakashi which caused Naruto to laugh.

"Well anyway Naruto I just came to say hi and it was good seeing you again, and please don't forget 2pm okay." and in a puff of smoke Kakashi was gone leaving Naruto feeling somewhat proud that Kakashi named his son after his dad the forth Hokage.

"Man I'm so beat I think it's about time I hit the hey, maybe ill take a gander at Konoha tomorrow." With this the young yellow headed man took a shower, brushed his teeth and slept like he had never done before.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd. Chapter

_**Again, I have written nothing out of the first five chapters! All rights belong to Kishimoto and Sorenji123.**_

**Hello everyone thanks for the kind comments and I felt it only right to post another in the same week but I'm not sure if I'll be able to next but if I do I'll let you know so here enjoy.**

* * *

The next day came quickly Naruto was up before dawn, actually he decided he might as well look at Konoha when it was at it most beautiful which was when sun would rise. He proceeded to the top of the Hokage Mountain where he obviously sat on his dad head, when he was younger he'd always sit here crying when no one would play with him or when he just needed to get away, it was like his safety net in some ways.

"Wow looking at Konoha now as the sun beings to rise sure is breathe taking isn't." he mumbled to himself.

His visit from Kakashi yesterday got him to think about his past with team seven, all the hardships he went through to get Sasuke back the heartache he felt in the process, in the end it was worth it though when Sasuke decided to help him put Madera Uchiha to rest, though they still ended up fighting to the death. Five years later after that day Naruto's back in his village, loved and cherished by all. He smiled at the thought.

"Hmm I wonder should I get a gift for Minato, I may not know him but he is my sensei son after all it only natural I do so." He said to himself staring of to space. Naruto eyes narrowed as he remembered what today was, it wasn't a special day for him until recently, though this memory had him filled with painful heartache. He pulled out a photo and stared at it for awhile.

"You know you would have loved to see this place wouldn't you." He chuckled sadly at the picture. He placed the photo back in his pocket and hopped of the mountain on to the quite streets of the Konoha. It was still quite early and the only place that would be open now was well you guessed it Ichiraku Ramen which he gladly walked off to.

When he arrived he saw the all too familiar face of Ayame who was busy washing the pots and pans for her father who Naruto saw in the back making his all too famous noodles, Oh Naruto couldn't wait to digest the magnificent ramen. He had gone five years with out it; it was becoming unbearable for him to resist entering the shop, so he entered the store and sat down staring at the two people who greeted him with a smile his first true smile when he was young.

"You know Ayame chan after five years your beauty never ceases to astound me," said Naruto which made Ayame jump allowing the pot to drop from her hands. She quickly picked up only to drop again when she saw, in her opinion the most beautiful man she had ever laid her eyes on.

Ayame blushed, "I'm sorry but do I know you, Oh and welcome to Ichiraku's ramen." She received a laugh from the yellow headed beauty. Ayame the proceeded to observe him, 'yellow hair, the bluest eyes I ever seen and wait are those whisker marks,' she squinted her eyes to make sure she was seeing right, and when she did she immediately hugged him.

"Naruto is that real you my god look at you, you've changed." Squealed Ayame which made Teuchi look back to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Hi Ayame chan it's been awhile." Naruto got up and tightened the hug; he was glad, truly and indescribably happy to see them again.

"Otōsan come quick look who's' here!" shouted Ayame. "I'm coming I'm coming," yelled Teuchi when he came out front he instantly smiled.

"Naruto look at you after all these years you still can't have enough of my ramen can you." This earned him a chuckle.

"Hehe I guess your right jiji." Naruto got up and hugged the old man. For the next two hours Naruto sat there eating his ramen while talking about his journey and that all the other ramen stand's he'd eaten by which hadn't come close to Ichiraku's which made Teuchi smile brighter than the sun, he was having a great time.

"Well guys I'm heading off I'll pass by some other day take care!" yelled Naruto as he walked out leaving both Ayame and her father to think about him.

"Hmm imagine that used to be a runt I would give ramen when he was young and visited with the Sandaime." Teuchi said with a look of nostalgia written on his face, "He's grown up now, the entire village who once hated him for being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, see him now as the through hero, the catalyst for the will of fire, oh the irony." He couldn't help but laugh until tears came out of his eyes not in sadness but in pride that the boy he thought to be his own grandson was now the highest respected ninja in all villages cross the land.

Ayame smiled as she watched her father, she had the exact same thought in her head about Naruto and she was also extremely proud of Naruto's achievements and she also new it wouldn't be to long now, when she would see him take the hat and join the other Kages on that mountain, she relished in the fact. She was snapped out of her daze when a customer came in, the said customer made her smile even more.

"You know Shikamaru san if you hurry up you could meet up with Naruto." Those words made him look up from watching the table.

"Naruto huh so he is back, what a drag might as well go say hello, thanks Ayame." He said waving at her.

As Naruto strolled down the streets he couldn't but feel a bit embraced as all the people kept saying, Uzumaki Sama you've returned. Oh it's so good to see you again or would you sign my chest. He had to run away from that one, as well it wasn't exactly a girl who asked him that but none the less he was enjoying his day so far.

"Hey Naruto, I see you've changed how long you been back." And all too familiar voice rang out in the distance. He quickly turned his head to the voice with as much gusto he could have mustered.

"Shikamaru hey, yea well you still have the same bored expression on your face, so how have you been and congrats on being married to Temari of all people." He said while he walked up to his pineapple hair styled friend.

"You know Naruto a lot of people aren't to happy about you leaving for so long." Said Shikamaru even though his face didn't show it he too was also one of those who was upset about his sudden disappearance. The only people that new of his trip was the Godaime, team seven and the council, other than that everyone else had to hear from Sakura about it. It only made matters worse when he didn't return after 2 years; Tsunade of course didn't bother to send a search party because Naruto was strong enough to handle himself she had unfathomable faith in the kid.

"Yea I know Sakura would have pounded me into oblivion if I didn't tell her half the reason why I didn't return when I said I would." He smiled at Shikamaru, that had Shikamaru pondering 'why is so damn hard to stay mad at him for long Aah troublesome.'

"So Shikamaru you and Temari visiting Kakashi son's for his birthday?" said Naruto.

"Yea Temari being pregnant and all, wanted see how parenting actually was." He said as both of them strolled down Konoha

"So anything new, Naruto met anyone on your Journey." That made Naruto stop he fumbled a bit.

Just as Shikamaru was about to tease him, a man yelled out. "Hey Obaa-san watch out!" A big steal beam was falling, and an old frail woman was right under it, she was a goner as far as the civilians saw it.

"Damn I can't get there in time," cried Shikamaru yet just before the beam hit the ground, he saw a yellowish Orangey flash and a yellowed headed man holding the old woman in his arm bridal style the next second.

"You have to be more careful miss if I wasn't here you would have been a permanent stain on these very streets," said Naruto grinning at the old woman. The crowed who was witnessing the supposed tragedy shouted and praised the man.

"Oh thank you young man how can I ever repay," hearing those words made Naruto feel like a hero, so like all heroes he responded by

"Well mama no thanks needed just doing my job as a ninja," he smiled while put her down and give her the thumbs up. The old lady was so thankful she even tried setting him up on a date with her granddaughter which he respectfully declined.

"Yo Naruto wasn't that the Yondaime Hiraishin technique when did you learn that I mean I know he's your dad but who taught you?" Shikamaru kept on bombarding Naruto with question but Naruto response was

"I taught myself using his scrolls it wasn't so hard to pick up," he said while scratching the back of his head, which got him huff from Shikamaru.

"Oh well we will see each other later right," Naruto said as he Flashed before Shikamaru could respond.

"Aah Troublesome as always, I might as well get before Temari bites my head off literally," he shuddered with the thought and began to run home.

_4 Hours Later_

Everyone he new was at this kids birthday celebration even the Hokage though he knew she only came for the sake, but none the less here he was at 2pm right outside his Sensei and Shizune nee-chan house. "I wonder, everyone looks so happy and different have I really missed out so much." he thought to himself. He was about to turn around when he bumped into a kid.

"Sorry sir," said the child.

When Naruto looked down he was amazed to see a kid that look exactly like his dad when he was younger, Naruto had gone through some of the pictures in his parents house to notice this, the only difference was the kid had sliver hair and his eyes were well a greenish blue. Naruto to say the least was mesmerized by how he looked so much like him.

"Minato, Minato where are you," called a woman. Naruto knew the voice to well and what she called the kid only meant that this was his Sensei son. 'My god now I know why they named him after dad the resemblance is uncanny,' Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Oh there you are and who's this… Naruto what are you doing here wait Kakashi told you to stop by didn't he." Said Shizune, "I would have invited you yesterday but I thought you may have been exhausted from your journey but I'm so glad you could make it" she smiled while she embraced her son picking him up from the ground bringing at Naruto's eye level.

"Wow Shizune nee-chan he looks so much like my dad though you can tell he has Kakashi sensei ability to stare deep into your soul." Naruto said while laughing at the one time Kakashi had done it to him.

"Well it's one of the reason why we named him Minato." She took Minato and kissed his cheek which caused the kid to squirm.

"Mommy I'm a big kid now don't kiss me in front of Strangers." This made her chuckle more.

"Well he's a bright one being able to form full sentences like that." Naruto said in wonder.

"Yes the council believes I should send to the academy now but I don't want him to be a ninja so early," Shizune said with a worried look.

Naruto kept on looking at the child, for some reason he new exactly what to get him, he wasn't goanna give him some material good which he won't need in his life but he would train him pass on his teachings, yes this boy was goanna be Naruto's apprentice, but he need the permission first.

"Hey Shizune nee-chan am would you mind if I train him when he's a bit older of course." Said Naruto in a serious tone, that made Shizune laugh

"Well I would expect you too after all we did name you his God father Naruto" she said laughing and walking off to the party leaving Naruto awe struck he was Minato's god father, holy hell he was a god father "Damn I really missed out on a lot."

"Well aren't you coming inside." He quickly caught himself and went inside, only to be greeted by a mob of well not so friendly friends so to speak.

"Hey guys what's up," said Naruto in a I'm dead aren't I tone.

"NARUTOOOOO! You have some explaining to do," yelled a very pregnant Ino. Now Naruto wasn't as oblivious as he was and a long time ago he learned a valuable lesson about pregnant women; they're crazy as hell. So he knew exactly what to do

"Ino look at you, your as radiant as the moon and as beautiful as the stars," Naruto quipped which made Ino blush crimson.

"Oh you hear that hon. he said I'm beautiful." Ino felt like a little school girl with the comment, but that same comment also got Naruto some very questionable looks very from the rest of his crowed.

"When the hell did you get so smart, to say something like that to Ino," said Kiba chuckling "You knew saying something like that to a pregnant woman would instantly clam her down." Before Kiba could say any more Ino started crying saying how Sai think she looks fat but over the years Sai learnt how to express his emotions quite well but right now he was in between anguish and someone please shut her up before I do something I may or may not regret kind of look which only Naruto picked up on which intern made him smile.

Again since he's been back he probably told his story about the journey he went on three times. But, like before he left out certain parts as didn't feel like sharing them just yet.

"Hmm Naruto Kun it seems your youth has allowed you to journey far and wide." As Manly tears feel from Lee's face while think about how awesome it must have been. Naruto only looked disturbed by Lee's gesture for a hug.

In a dainty yet commanding Voice Hinata rose from her seat to say, "It's good to have you back in the Village Naruto Kun and I hope you'll stick around and not run off like your late Master use to do." That little speech got a Drunk Tsunade who It would seem brought her own Sake to the young Minato party to get up.

"If that _hiccup,_ brat thinks he goanna, _hiccup,_ leave this village like Jiraiya did he Gotta another thing…." She never did finish her sentence as she passed out from to much alcohol; this made Shizune squeal as she rushed to her Mistress side.

Neji who was next to Kiba only sighed, "For a Hokage to get drunk at a child's birthday is quite embarrassing on our villages part don't you agree." That got a nod from everyone in the room

* * *

Naruto was having a good time but he noticed that even with all of his friends there he instantly new that his favourite pink haired beauty of a friend wasn't, Kakashi noticing Naruto faces said "You Know Minato why don't you get to know your god father," he then looked up "Naruto why don't you take him with you to pick Sakura up from the hospital, her shift should be over by now. Minato was a little reluctant to go with Naruto as well he didn't know the man, he may only be four but he knew that if his dad trusted him that says a lot about the kind of person this Naruto guy was. On the other Naruto was a bit ecstatic as he would be able to spend time with the little guy.

"Hey Minato chan follow me where goanna see aunty Sakura," Minato got up from his chair a followed him out the house.

_On the way to the hospital_

"So Minato do you wanna be a ninja like your old man," said Naruto, noticing his face he could definitely tell that Minato idolized his dad. 'Well kid we do have one thing in common I idolize my dad too' Naruto said to himself.

"Yea I do, I practice a bit but mommy's over protective of me and says I should wait till I'm seven." Now if he wasn't four years old Naruto could swear he was talking to an adult, but the little four year old voice and the pouty face he was wearing gave him away, making Naruto chuckle.

"You know Minato your daddy was my Sensei when I was young," Minato looked in surprise and awe if this guy was trained by his father me must be really strong like Sakura onee-san.

"My daddy taught you, that so cool," that made Naruto laugh, Minato was extremely adorable and the fact that he looked like his dad was the crowning point of his awe stricken face, so Naruto did the only thing he could, he scooped him up in his arms and told him all about his adventures with Kakashi and team seven, obviously he toned it down so that it wasn't too graphic for the kid. By the time Naruto finished his story he had arrived at the hospital.

"so what happened next did you beat the Uchiwa guy," Naruto laughed at the Uchiwa comment, Naruto only responded by say yes.

_Mean while,_

Sakura was extremely tired and was just about to heading home, she signed the register and walked out the doors when she was immediately greeted by a childish giggle and her very handsome (handsome did I just call him handsome oh god) team Naruto playing with her favourite silver haired baby.

"Sakura Onee-san!" Minato shouted escaping Naruto grasp and running towards her. Sakura kneeled down and scooping him up in her arms hugging him like no tomorrow.

"What are you doing here isn't today your birthday? She said

"Yea but daddy told me come out with Naruto Onii-san," Sakura looked and watch Naruto she knew he was the boy's god father but the think of him being and Onii-san was funny to say the least so she began to laugh.

"Hey what's so funny?" yelled Naruto.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," said Sakura, "come on lets return you to your party." And with that the trio went on their marry way.

* * *

_2 days later_

"Now Lee are you really sure about this?" asked Naruto, he wasn't actually sure how this happened but one minute while the rookie 9 were together and a drunk Lee appeared he was roped into a 3v1, him being the one.

"I mean come on Kiba you and Hinata should be home planning your wedding," he squirmed "And Neji how did you get involve in this."

"Enough chit chat Naruto it's about time we Jounin asses our Favourite Genin," yes Naruto was still Genin but Tsunade who was watching from a far was actually goanna promote him to Jounin today but felt like it could wait awhile, she too wanted to see the progress of Naruto training, but not only her it would seem that Shizune, Kakashi, Minato, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai and Ino where there to witness the event too and it wouldn't have been fun if bets weren't wagered in the process. Naruto sensing his crowed from behind new that he was in for something, he felt like an exotic creature that was being put on display, it wasn't that nice of a feeling and the Genin joke didn't help it either.

Naruto sighed "You know what fine let just get this over with."

It was at a stand still Kiba who had brought with him his favourite companion Akamaru, Neji of the Hyuuga and Rock Lee where waiting for Naruto to rush on ahead but from the almost 4 minutes of waiting they new that the Naruto they knew was now a different man all together .

Lee took the chance and attacked first using his Dynamic entry only to hit the ground, it was a shadow clone.

"Something's never change," Neji smiled, he then proceeded to use his Byakugan in search of Naruto.

"Kiba try to sniff him out," shouted Neji Kiba followed willingly.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu(**Great Water Fall technique**)." Shouted Naruto as he popped out behind the tree, creating a massive torrent of water circle around him causing the trees to be uprooted, the torrent the surged and pulled down the three unsuspecting ninja into it aquatic death trap. From afar a very impressed Tsunade along with the others watched in awe as their Naruto use a highly skilled water element technique.

Neji whilst in the water created a rotation barrier around himself and the others using it as a flotation device to escape that hell whole.

Kiba said while coughing to clear the water from his lungs "When the hell did he learn to do that," which was then followed by Neji piece of advice

"It would seem Naruto has truly changed, just by him using that jutsu says it all."

The three got up and quickly searched for Naruto who stood only a few meters away.

"You guys sure you haven't had enough," he yelled. The three Jounin quickly formulated a plan and rushed Naruto on both side, Neji sensing that this was the real Naruto went on the offence and used his famous gentle fist techniques which Naruto countered with Taijutsu the likes they had never seen. Naruto was moving faster than they could see, so far only Lee was able to keep up, it ended up turning into a 1v1 battle between Naruto and Lee who at this moment where sending their fist, legs and elbows in every direction possible. Kiba feeling left out decided it was high time to attack and break up there squabble changing Akamaru into a clone of him self he used his Gatsuga and split the two apart, he then relentless followed with a barrage of insane combination attacks with Lee and with Neji deciding to join in Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to hold the three off for to long, so he pulled out his dad Kunai which he made a bit different , same design different material used in creation, Naruto jumped back and threw the Kunai to the tree literally baiting his friends to attack him, but Neji being cautious as he was, fell back while Kiba and Lee attacked. As soon as Lee was about to hit him he vanished to the tree.

"I knew it, so you did master the fourth's Hiraishin technique." Said Neji quite impressed with Naruto. This he thought made this battle all the more interesting.

Naruto stood upright I began making hands seals faster than the eye could see.

"What is he doing," yelled Kiba and Lee at the same time.

"I don't know but it doesn't look pretty," said Neji in a yes, a frightful tone.

"Doton: Yomi Numa(**Earth style: Swamp of the Underworld**)," Naruto place his hand on the ground creating a massive swamp underneath the three ninja feet, being pulled into the swap the three could feel themselves struggling to break free, but Naruto wasn't ready to kill them yet so he started forming more hand signs.

Naruto then decided to inhale massive amounts of air into his lung making his chest expand until he could hold no more and with a bit of a gasp he said, "Futon: Kyodaina eaburasuto (**Wind Style: Giant air blast**." As the air released from in side of him the entire battle field within seconds was destroyed due to the massive winds engulfing the area, this proceeded in blowing Neji, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru away into the forest. By the time it was done the training grounds were in ruins. "Well it would seem Naruto picked a little more than we bargained for," said Kakashi with his eye widened to the destruction which had Naruto just caused. The three Ninja and Akamaru came out of the forest covered in scrapes and bruises while panting like crazy. "come on guys this is point less especially when the three of you were previously injured in your last missions, your bodies shouldn't be able to withstand anymore, that's why I used this last jutsu to end this' as in a few moments you guy will be temporarily paralyzed," said Naruto with a concerned facial expression, the three ninja eyes widened at the fact Naruto realized they were injured which also meant he was going easy on them from the beginning of the battle, this got them think that Naruto had yet to truly fight at full strength, "Damn you Naruto you go and get you self stronger and yet we could hardly keep up, we've all trained really hard you know, if only I no we weren't injured previously you would have had a battle that would leave you drained for days," said Kiba before he passed out due to the excessive strain on his body, Lee then followed suit.

"You know Naruto you really are the most Unpredictable Ninja," Neji said as he finally gave into his exhaustion, Now Naruto may not look it but those last two Jutsu did have some side effects on his body but he shrugged it of, he gathered them and hoisted two onto his shoulder and the other he placed under his arms and kept Akamaru close to him, with a quick hand sign he flashed out going straight towards the hospital.

"Hmm it seems I win," said Tsunade knowing this could be a bad omen on her part, she wasn't called the legendary sucker for nothing.

"well I better get to the hospital so I can take care of them are you coming Lady Shizune," said Sakura as she hopped of the trees."

"It fine Sweetheart I'll watch Minato while you go," said Kakashi which intern got him a kiss on the cheek from Shizune who leapt of in follow of Sakura.

"Well I got paper work to finish oh and if you see Naruto Kakashi tell him to stop by would you," said Tsunade as she got up to head back to her tower, leaving both Kakashi and his son together.

"Dad Naruto Onii-san is super strong," said a truly excited Minato, Kakashi only chuckled

"Yes son he truly is very strong," as he looked over at the once beautiful training grounds, that now stood in rubble and dust yes Naruto had truly developed as a ninja.

'Can you see Jiraiya sama, Minato sensei you entrusting Naruto with this act to find peace as made reach this far only kami could tell how much further he can grow, I'm just glad I'm still alive to see him remotely achieve his goals'

"Come on Minato why don't we head Home." with those two leaving Shikamaru, Sai and Ino decided it was best they leave as well

* * *

**I know it was up one minute then gone the next sorry just wanted to edit it a bit guy so any review tell me what you think I can do to make it better and hopeful in the next issue we will find out what Naruto been hiding so thanks again**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd. Chapter**

_**All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto and Sorenji123!**_

**Hello everyone another chapter yes I know to soon but oh well enjoy all right go to the creator except some characters are mine and I know promised to show what Naruto was hiding but that for next time**

* * *

The next couple days for Naruto had been interesting to say the least, aside from his battle with Neji, Kiba and Lee he had been made into a Jounin by the request of the council. He was really happy to be one, but this also meant that he had to take up a Genin team. It was compulsory for him to do so if he needed to become Hokage. Now Naruto didn't fret to much on the deal he was just nervous, sure he taught Konohamaru but this was different he was gonna be responsible for the lives of three genin fresh out of the academy. He had some doubts like, would he a good sensei would he be able to protect his team, what if they don't like him, let just say Naruto was a bit anxious.

Tsunade had called him up this morning, telling him she needed him in her office ASP so he got dressed and head out. When he arrived he met Sakura who was in her medical wear, he was mesmerized how her dress hugged her curves in the right way. He was brought out of his stupor when she called out to him.

"Naruto, Naruto, EARTH TO BAKA," she yelled.

"Oh sorry Sakura chan I was just, I have a lot of things on my mind," Naruto replied.

"Hmm were you staring at my body Naruto," she said in a sickly sweet tone, before Naruto could reply

"NARUTO get in my office now," yelled Tsunade.

"Hehe sorry Sakura chan gotta to go." He then sped of to Tsunade's office. Sakura then huffed off out of the tower clearly blushing, 'why the hell am I blushing, it only Naruto for crying out loud.'

As Naruto entered her office he saw Tsunade looking at three files which he could only guess was his team.

"So Naruto here are the files on your squad you'll be the sensei for team seven," she said clearly not looking up at him, she could only imagine his face.

"Tsunade Sama all due respect but I've already taken in another apprentice having three more would make it five don't you think that's a bit much for me you know," he said, now a part from him calling her Tsunade sama which still had her jumpy, he was serious so none the less she watched him sternly.

"Naruto yes I know all about you wanting to training young Minato and you will, when he comes of age which is still awhile away, now these Genin I'm giving you are quite talented in their own special way like you were or are for that matter so it shouldn't be too bad," she said trying to hold back a smile as he started to whine that he isn't good enough to qualify for senseiship.

"Fine can you at least tell me what they are good at and their names?" asked Naruto somewhat disgruntled by the fact he was now a Sensei, he hadn't even been in the village more than a week and he was being put out on duty. 'When I get my hands on the council ill," he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"**You know Naruto you could always let me eat them if it's such a bother," **Naruto completely aware of who or what that voice belonged to so he only replied by saying.

"Are you nuts Kurama that would make me look bad, and what's with you wanting to eat people does being inside make you hungry or something, or is the fact that I haven't eaten yet." Kurama on huffed

"**It was only a suggestion Naruto," **said Kurama . 'Only a suggestion you say'

Before Naruto could respond Tsunade had handed him the files, "Browse through them so you can asses there abilities, also two of them have Kekkei Genkai." That made Naruto stop he had researched kekkei Genkai' s for the last two years so he immediately wondered if they were insane to have two of them on the same team let alone make him their sensei, Naruto realized he was in for one heck of a ride

_Mean while at the academy._

"So now that everyone been assigned to there team, your senseis' will be hear to greet you shortly," said the all too famous Iruka who was know throughout Konoha as the man who helped greatly in the moulding of their hero. Every parent hoped that their kids were placed in Iruka's class so that their kids would grow up to be like Naruto, knowing this Iruka couldn't help but smile when he started thinking about Naruto, he had been back for awhile now but he was so busy with teaching these kids he couldn't leave to visit him, but he was happy to find out that Naruto would be the sensei of his three prodigal students.

"Man whys is it that our sensei is the only one that's late," said a young boy with ash blonde hair that fell into his sea green eyes.

"Stop complain Shin, we should thankful we passed the final exams you dolt," said the other boy who was definitely part of Hyuuga clan.

"Why is that every time you two start to speak It turns into war, geez men," said another who was definitely a girl.

"Mai we aren't arguing yet you know how Tora is," she only huffed at Shin's goofy smile.

"Sensei when is our squad sensei goanna arrive," asked Mai

"Soon don't worry, Lady Tsunade has him a bit preoccupied so just wait a bit longer," replied Iruka.

"So is he really strong is he cool does he have like awesome skills huh sensei?" Iruka started to sweat sometimes Shin's exuberance is well a bit overpowering but he definitely reminded him of Naruto in more ways than one sure the kid was smart but sometimes he could be a real idiot.

Iruka could only smile, "Trust me when I say this kids you'll have some pretty big shoes to fill, a lot of people in Konoha are gonna regard you kids as the strongest Genin squad in history because of you sensei.. ah there he is now," Iruka looked at the figure in the window by the front desk, there he was, Naruto all grown up, he could see that Naruto had changed, he could literally feel how strong he'd become, all in all he had become a fine Ninja, actually he was always a great ninja to Iruka.

"Yo Iruka Sensei it's been while hasn't," said Naruto who was smiling like a fool.

"It sure has Naruto, it sure has," Iruka replied with a look of nostalgia on his face. Upon hearing his name the three genin eyes widened Iruka sensei just called that guy Naruto, the Same Naruto who defeated pain 5 years ago, the same Naruto who fought and Defeated the Legendary Madera Uchiha ,that same Naruto was now their sensei.

"so cooool," yelled Shin. Naruto could see how excited he was he only smiled at the boy.

"Hey Iruka sensei we'll talk later right," Naruto said turning his head towards his new team mates, "Okay guys meet me on the roof would Ya," and with a poof he was gone. The three genin were snapped out of their trance and quickly hurried to the roof of the academy where they saw their sensei sitting on the iron bars looking towards the Hokage monument.

"So let's Introduce ourselves shall we," as Naruto turned around he saw the incredulous looks on their faces, he only chuckled.

"Well then let me go first, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, born the 10th of October, my likes are Ramen and my friends, my dislikes are people who lie to themselves and abandon the people who love them. "He then proceeded to point to the Hyuuga gesturing him to go next,

"My name is Tora Hyuuga, little brother to Hinata Hyuuga and Hanabi Hyuuga, my likes are reading and practicing with Neji Onii-san I don't really have dislikes." Naruto satisfied by Tora's introduction he pointed to the girl who had pink hair 'yep definitely Sakura's sister,'

"My name is Mai Haruno I like reading, gardening and learning medicine from my sister my dislikes are when those two idiots start fighting." 'hmm well she is a bit different from her sister' thought Naruto he then pointed the last member of his team, the one who was literally bubbling with excitement.

"My name is Shinji Setsuno but everyone calls me Shin, first of all I just wanna say it so cool to finally meet you and well I Like training, I do read occasionally and well for my dislikes I hate going to the hospital," Naruto only chuckled, he kind of related to the boys hate for hospital as he probably saw the inside of one more than he did his own house.

"so anyone one of you has any dreams for the future," said Naruto which made Shin get up and point to the Hokage monument

He the Yelled, "I'm going to be the Hokage one day and no ones gonna stop me from reach my goal," his two team mate only groaned but Naruto found himself respecting this boy, he had the guts to shout it out and seemed to have the will to achieve it, he smiled and looked at the others they only replied by saying, "I wanna be a medic nin like my sister," and "My goal is to bring peace among my clans men," feeling satisfied with their answers his face became serious

Even though Naruto was quite happy about his team, being sceptical at first, he had no doubts that they would make fantastic Ninjas who would up hold the peace in the new era, but he also knew that their true test was coming and if they didn't pass he would have no choice but to send them back to the academy, that's what truly frightened Naruto more than anything was failing them.

"Well then now that our introduction is over, I would like all of you to meet me at training ground 50," Naruto said his Genin's looked at him confused, "Tomorrow would be your final test to see if you'll make it as ninja's, if not then I will have to send you back to the academy," The three froze at his word, the academy they didn't want to go back, if the wanted to reach their goals they must pass this test with flying colours.

"Hmm no question, well then meet me a 5am sharp oh and try not to eat anything in the morning, trust me," and with a poof Naruto disappeared leaving three very worried Genin.

* * *

The next morning came, everyone had entered themselves on the training field, Naruto had been making his students do stretching exercises to limber them up before the start.

"Okay guys it time for your final test," the three of gulped in anticipation, Naruto then proceeded to take out two bells from his ninja pouch.

"The goal is to retrieve these bells from me before noon today, and I know what your think there is only two, which means that one of you is going to be tied to the stumps over there, also you will receive no food and be sent back to the academy," Naruto finished saying with a smile that could kill.

"Also if you don't come at me with the intent to kill then it would be impossible to get them from me," Naruto added

"Okay on my mark, get set go," the three instantly disappeared, Naruto felt a great sense of deja vu especially when he saw Shin running out from his hiding spot to attack him head on, Now from reading his file Shin excelled in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and due to his kekkei Genkai he would be even more deadly when he transformed.

He came at Naruto with deadly precision in hopes of calming that bell but Naruto quickly dodged it, leaving behind a flustered Shinji.

"You know you're completely missing the point of this exercise," said Naruto who was actually on top of Shin head, using one finger to balance himself on top while folding his legs in the sitting position. That Made shin frustrated so he decided to grab a kunai and toss it upwards thinking it would hit his sensei but instead he hit a substitution doll.

"Normally it would be good time use that jutsu on unsuspecting prey but I think I'd rather do this, "said Naruto as he grabbed shin by his colour and tossed him into the lake.

"Ninja rule number 1 always be on guard." said Naruto

The two from afar saw what happened and decided it was best to help shin out of the water

"BAKA think before you go attacking a Jounin, especially the likes of Uzumaki Sensei all willy nilly" screamed Mai which she then proceeded to smack shin up side the head.

"We need to formulate a plan guys our sensei, is considered to be the strongest ninja in Konoha, even my dad agrees with that statement." said Tora, he was actually quite afraid but he wouldn't show it.

"A plan but why," said Shin which earned him another slap

"Fool if we work together theirs a remote chance that we will succeed okay," shouted Mai, she got a nod from Tora as well.

"Okay so hears the plan," mean while Naruto had perched himself on tree branch while watching as his genins try to formulate their plan, 'At least they were getting it,' he thought. The purpose for the test was to determine whether or not they were compatible as a team. So far Naruto was liking how this was developing, yet all of a sudden both Mai and Tora accompanied by a long piece of rope started to tie their sensei onto the tree, whilst Shinji rushed for the bells

Naruto sighed and released himself from the binds by poofing out, after all he was only a clone.

"Damn he was only a Clone, Tora can you scan the area for him?" asked Shinji to which Tora glad replied by "Byakugan" Tora searched high and low for any kind of chakra signature, "Hmm he is two clicks away from us, he actually seems to be waiting." Tora immediately darted towards the area soon to be followed by his team mates.

For the next three hours the trio tried any and everything to retrieve the bell, in the midst of this they probably learn it every single ninja rule, but no matter how hard they tried it was all in vain. Soon enough noon arrived and Naruto had tied all them on to the stumps.

"My, My, I think this is the first time three people were tied to the stumps together, ha-ha I'm making history," Naruto demeanour quickly changed to a more serious one.

"The three of you failed to get these bell from me so you know what I have to do, don't you," The three genin looked down feeling ashamed of themselves, the were referred to as the top three in the academy yet it goes to show you that talent isn't every thing.

"We understand Sensei," they all said,

"Good, then you'll be happy to know you all passed," Naruto smiled causing his students to look up in surprise

"How is that possible sensei, I mean we failed didn't we," exclaimed Mai

"You may have failed to obtain the bells yes but the purpose of the test, wasn't about you getting the bells, but to see how well the three of you work in teams and I'm especially proud of you Mai, Tora when you saw that Shinji was in trouble, even though he rushed out alone, you didn't leave him behind," they all looked at him what he saw in their eyes happiness and well relief.

"I'll give you all a piece of advice, no a rule in which all shinobi follow, those who abandon there duty is scum, but those who abandon their comrades are eve worse than scum, let those words sink in and let it be your guide for your future endeavours because as of today you are all officially members of team 7 ." Naruto finished his speech with a smile and began to untie his team from the post.

"Now come on guys I'll treat you all to ramen," Shinji shouted in excitement while the other two just smiled walk off together with their sensei.

From the distance a certain Hokage had witnessed the events that had unfold, "Well Kakashi as you can see he will make an excellent Sensei," said Tsunade to said Kakashi who was sitting on the tree above.

"Yes Lady Tsunade I absolutely agree with you," he replied. Tsunade looked up to sky in wonder, 'look at him Dan, Nawaki, Jiraiya, Kushina and Minato your hopes and dreams live on till this day in Naruto and hopefully in his team as well'

* * *

**So please review be harsh if you need to okay :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**4th. Chapter**

_**Sorenji123 has written the first five chapters, I have nothing to do with them! AND the author's notes that were on the earlier ones were written by him/her too. I just didn't feel like delete them, but I guess I will now on.  
**_

* * *

Naruto was having a good day so far, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining and he was officially a Jounin instructor things couldn't get better. It had already been a month since he was assigned his own team and well he was having fun. He got to be the one that lazed around while his genin would chase cats, pull weeds and escort old ladies back home. As he looked at his clock he realized that he had gotten up early this morning, so he decided he would go to the training grounds to put in some exercise after all with the free time he had, he didn't want his skill to dwindled

On his way to the training grounds he spotted a tuft of pink hair headed around the corner of Hokage street, though at first he thought it was Sakura who went around the bend but soon realized it was his little student Mai, she looked to be hiding something valuable in her pocket, she began to pace by the door of what looked like a large apartment complex, Mai who had become frustrated started banging on the door of one of the apartments. It took awhile for the door to open revealing a one Haruno Sakura dressed in what Naruto believed to be the most arousing piece of attire he had ever seen on a woman. He gulped and started breathing exercises in order to clam himself down.

"Nee san I need your help," said Mai in a hopeless voice. Sakura seemed intrigued.

"What do you want Mai, it's 6 am and I have to be at work in three hours, for a 10 hour shift at the hospital so at least be quick with your request," said Sakura who made sure that whatever interest she had wasn't shown, only Naruto seemed to be the only one who noticed between the two.

"Well Nee san, I am well, "she stuttered

"Well out with it Mai I don't have all day," said Sakura

Mai closed her eyes and took a deep breathe and shouted to her sister, "I think I am in love with Naruto sensei."

That got both Naruto and Sakura to fumble; Naruto lost his balance and fell right on to the trash can, he new that they must have heard that, so he pretended to be a cat that was being chased by a dog.

"WHAT MAI!" shouted Sakura, "IN LOVE YOU SAY, WITH NARUTO, your Sensei," Sakura truly had no words to relay to her little sister, she felt like her world was flipping around her, but also deep down she felt a pang of jealousy. Sakura quickly rushed her sister inside of her apartment, Naruto some what determined to find out what they were talking about leaned his ear on the window.

"Okay Mai first things first what's that in your pocket and secondly of all the men in the world you chose your sensei to be your first crush," said a baffled Sakura, she then saw Mai take out a photo from her pocket it was a picture of Naruto stretching without a shirt on, Sakura immediately snagged it out of her hand and studied the picture, she literally felt the blush creeping on to already redden face.

Naruto realized that he wasn't gonna here anything that the girls were talking about so he left, he was now surly having one hell of a day as he knew that his student has a crush on him and well felt somewhat flattering, the bad part though was the fact that she is Sakura sister, the same Sakura who is still his team mate, best friend, and his long time crush, though he believed he had no right to call her his crush anymore after all, well that was another story entirely.

Naruto spent half the day on the training field, after his rigorous workout he decided he might as well visit Iruka today and see if he was free but before that he decided to pop by the hospital to see Sakura.

_Mean while _

Sakura was not in a good mood, she had been in the hospital for 7 hours and she had already seen 30 patients, all either experiencing headaches to open heart surgery which she had just completed, she was truly drained.

As she walked outside and turn left at the corridor she smashed right into something hard and well defined. She also felt arms circling around her torso, when she looked up she saw eyes of cerulean blue watching her with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well I know I'm handsome but I didn't think you'd be falling for me Sakura chan," said Naruto in a husky voice which sent chills up Sakura's spine but she had her pride so she glared at him.

"You know you can let me go right," said Sakura, as soon as he let her go and she looked at him, her conversation with Mai flooded back to her, this made her blush indefinitely.

Naruto who saw the blush instantly figured why her face was becoming redder, and so was his, as he knew, she knew that he was spying on them this morning.

"So Naruto I'm guessing it was you playing cat and dog this morning outside my apartment?" Queried Sakura that comment made Naruto flush.

"Ah well you see I am ,I thought it was you this morning so I just peered around the corner to see and well yes," Sakura deadpanned her face.

"So my sister has a crush on you, you are going to take responsibility aren't you," said Sakura instantly noticing how Naruto stiffened a bit but then glared at her.

"What you mean take responsibility, it's not my fault, she likes me," said Naruto in a serious tone.

"Look Naruto she is underage and I'm positive that dating a 12 year old girl when you are 21 is a serious offence, so you'll let her down gentle, cause if not I'll kill you," she said in her sickly sweet tone, but Naruto was above being bossed around by Sakura so

"Look Sakura, your so called "strength" is not gonna scare me into doing what you want, so let just make that clear, I'm not same as I used to be okay, but I understand the situation and I will clarify it with her," said Naruto equally demanding as Sakura's, she was a bit taken back, but Naruto only smiled and kissed her cheek saying he'd see her later and he walked of to Iruka's leaving a very confused, blushing and utterly baffled Sakura.

Later that day Naruto finally met up with Iruka, and the two went to Ichiraku's, and then decided to take a stroll through Konoha all the while Naruto was relaying his trip, but throughout the whole conversation Iruka new that Naruto was hiding something.

"Naruto is there something you're not telling me?" Naruto stopped

"Come on Naruto you can tell me everything you know that don't you," Iruka said with more concern in eyes as Naruto started sink downwards. Naruto started contemplating Iruka's words, he new if there was anyone he could trust was Iruka, but was he ready to tell him was he really ready to relive those memories again, looking up to a generally worried look on Iruka's face Naruto steeled his nerves and began too speak.

"Well sensei it started back about 2 years ago"

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Help me ah, help someone help!" shouted a Feminine voice, if it wasn't so noisy in the Land corn the whole world would have probably heard her, but lucky for her Naruto Uzumaki was passing through, and upon entering he heard the screams and instantly rushed to assist._

_As he proceeded to the sounds, he came across a gang of rouge nin who taught it funny to pick on a well, Naruto had been speechless many times in his life but the woman he saw trying to protect a little girl from those men, had to be an angel cause no one and he meant no had eyes like hers._

_"Hey princess gimme that girly there or imma gut you," said the tug probably the leader,_

_"You'll take her from my cold dead body, "said the woman, as soon as she said that the men rushed towards her with no remorse, she shielded the girl as much as possible and coiled her body readily for the beating she was about to receive but intern got none, she then looked up to see what stopped her assailants and she found was the who that did it. From her perspective he was about 6 feet had long yellow hair, broad shoulders, and had to be one heck of a strong person to take on 15 men, scratch that 15 armed ninja by his lone some. the same man turned around to reveal his face showing some oddly placed whisker marks and beautiful blues eyes, she blushed._

_"Are you both okay, my name's Naruto, what's yours," he asked smiling holding his hand out gesturing her to take it, and for some reason she couldn't help but smile and took his hand feeling truly safe._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Her name was Ariel," said Naruto remembering her face and smiling, "She was a beauty to say the least, kind hearted and stubborn as hell." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, Iruka quickly caught on to the fact that Naruto used 'was', so he knew something had to have happened.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Your what!" yelled Naruto, he sat down on the chair looking straight at Ariel. what he heard probably shattered his heart into millions of pieces,_

_"I'm dying Naruto, I've been dying for the last 3 years, doctors aren't sure of my illness and so there is no cure," tears running down her face, she knew in her mind that she should have never fallen in love with Naruto that she should have told him to go on his way when she first met him but she couldn't help it, her heart yearned to be held, kissed and touched by him, and only him._

_She saw the look in her lovers eyes, the dread, pain and hurt, she probably thought he was hurt from her not telling him sooner, but Naruto just sat there staring aimlessly at the floor, his first real intimate relationship with a woman now Literally came crashing down on him and for once he didn't know what to do, there was no way he was gonna be able to save her, when the things that's killing her, is her own body._

_She started sobbing more, falling to the floor she couldn't take the fact that he wasn't responding to her, her life was much simpler when she had no one to love or care about, she could have died peacefully yet, there he came, her knight in shining Armour, to save her and make her fall madly in love with him. _

_After about an hour of silence on his part, he got up and knelt on the floor taking his hand and gently wiped away her tears, she looked at him, he looked at her._

_"Marry me," was the first words he spoke in the last hour. she was taken back._

_"Marry me," he said more forcefully, "You only have a few months left right, then lets get married, it won't be official or anything, it will just be us." Naruto said, she started to cry more, here he was not yelling at her or leaving her alone, no he wanted to spend however long she had left with her, all she could do now was nod her head and smash her lips to his._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"She died shortly after we were married," said Naruto, "So that's about it, I guess."

"Hmm I must say, that was quite the tale Naruto, you always seem to get the short end of the stick huh," Naruto only laughed at Iruka's comment,

"I guess so," said the laughing yellowed head Shinobi, "I miss her though Sensei, she died right in my arms seeing her lifeless was, was," tears had now cascade his once smiling face he truly felt pathetic but he was with Iruka. Putting his arm around Naruto shoulders he only tried to comfort the now crying Naruto, he knew relaying that story was the hardest thing he had ever done, but he needed to do it, if he was to truly heal he would first have to let go and Iruka was gonna be there to help him through it.

_**A FEW FEET**_**AWAY,**

Unknown to both Naruto and Iruka, there stood Sakura who had just finished her shift at the hospital, she was strolling to her house when she caught sight of both Iruka and Naruto, she came worried as she saw Naruto slump down on the street, so she decide of d to see what was going on, she now regret that she ever did. Now she new of Naruto cruel past and she hated it.

"Naruto," she said in whisper as she relayed all that was heard in her mind, that fact that he was married troubled her in more ways than one, she felt over baring jealously and guilt at same time for feeling jealous. She turned on her heels and walked on home, deciding that she will also try and help Naruto heal from his tragic love story.


	5. Chapter 5

**5th. Chapter**

_**After this chapter, I, SuomiTytt, will be writing this story. All the chapters you have read until now, are written by Sorenji123! But it might take me a while before I can post new chapters to any of my stories. If you want to know why, I beg you, please don't ask. Let's just say, that I have to get some things settled, before I can even start writing anything new.. My apologies.  
**_

* * *

Naruto groaned aimlessly at the ceiling of his home, not that he didn't like the thing; it was just that, well he wasn't having the best of mornings. He wasn't sure if it was due to a sense of foreboding he had been feeling, or that fact that, only a few days ago both he and Iruka had a heart to heart on Naruto's insanely screwed up love life, but he being Naruto tried his best to shrug it off, to no avail

After about 10 minutes of wallowing in his bathtub he decided the only thing that may get him out of his funk was to pay a visit to his favourite pink haired Kunoichi, it was either that or a trip to grammas' house to which he found himself with a mental image of wearing a red hood while skipping on his way to Tsunade's with a basket of goodies, all the while trying to evade Akamaru.

He laughed at the thought, deciding that visiting Sakura would be the better of the two choices.

On his way there he couldn't help but spot his three genin at his favourite ramen shop, of course they were arguing about something trivial….. again. He pondered whether or not if he should pop in on them, but decided not to, they needed to form their own bonds and sometimes, a sensei can be seen as cramping their style.

He sighed, remembering when shin told him he was stealing his ladies from him, normally any guy would feel faltered and victorious at that comment, but taking into consideration these ladies were actually twelve year old girls, he felt more along the lines of a creeper version of Jiraiya, the thought alone made him shudder.

Upon arrival, he could see that the hospital wasn't as busy with patients, so visiting Sakura now was the best decision. On entering he immediately spotted the pink haired beauty, gosh she was so beautiful, she had really grown since her childhood days, she was more like a woman, stunningly beautiful, he just wanted to hold her in his arms, but he scolded himself, he wasn't ready for another relationship, and he wasn't even sure of Sakura's feelings towards him.

"Sakura chan," he called out, to which the pinkette immediately responded with, wait was that a smile, was she smiling at him, he wasn't sure but he wasn't complaining after all her smiles always made her all the more beautiful.

"Hey Naruto, I'll be with you soon, just finishing up my route." She said walking in the opposite direction.

He sighed, walking towards the waiting room, in hopes of waiting for her there, but again being Naruto wasn't all it was cracked up to be, as he was immediately grabbed by his earlobe, only to be dragged of into the patients rooms where he was thrown on to a bed.

"What the hell, what's going on," he yelled furiously, looking up to see none other than Tsunade prepping what looked like a needle, o how he hated needles.

"What are you doing Tsunade baachan?" he asked.

"Look Naruto you've been in the village a little over what, 3 months now, and you've yet to take a physical brat," she said despondently tapping on the syringe, "so it's either you take this quietly or I knock the crap out you, either way this is going to happen."

He cursed his luck, all he wanted was to hangout with Sakura, and instead found himself face to face with his mortal enemy.

"Now it's either I take your clothes of or you do it, come on I don't have all day," she said staring at Naruto.

He couldn't refuse, well he could but that would have landed him in the intensive care unit, to which he had no intention of visiting. So in the end he stripped himself of his clothes and embarrassingly did his physical and probably lost some accreditation of manhood when he screamed like a little girl when the need went up his left but cheek. He really wasn't enjoying his day so far.

After about twenty minutes of pure torture, he was finally able to escape Tsunade physical of doom, where he instantly rushed himself to the waiting room where Sakura was waiting on him.

"So how was your Physical Naruto," she said smirking, as she had gotten the privilege of hearing his less than manly screams. Naruto just gave her that disgruntled laugh.

"So you heard huh," he said, looking at her more than obvious smile.

"Naruto, I believe the entire Hospital heard, ah the great hero, slayer of Madera, the man who faced the Kyuubi , can't handle one tiny needle," she said laughing at Naruto expression, she thought he looked adorable, with his pouty face. She flushed at the thought and scolded herself.

"So anyway, Sakura wanna get something to eat, there's that new restaurant that recently opened around the corner, wanna try it, plus **Shikamaru **told me they're great." He said which earned him a smile from her.

"Well I'm surprised, normally you'd just suggest ramen," she giggled, "_giggle, did I Sakura Haruno just giggle, at Naruto" _she thought.

"Well then," he said, looping his arm around hers, feeling quite confident, "Let me lead the way madam," he finished smiling at her whole heartedly. It made her swoon a bit.

The Naruto she once knew was no longer there, the person who stood before her now, was a stranger. Silently, she wished he was the same goofy kid who would ask her on dates, and make a complete fool of himself when ever he was around her. Yet here he was, Naruto, the man who lost so much, gave so much, to receive so little in the end. Faith was a cruel mistress she thought, remembering exactly what she heard a few days ago, Naruto falling in love with another, only to lose her to deaths cold embrace.

Reflecting on it now, Naruto really deserved a lot more than he got. He deserved a happy life, to counter act the loneliness and ridicule he faced when he was young, sure he was praised everywhere he went, but It wasn't enough, no she believed it was too little, The people of Konoha, had no idea of the pain Naruto bottles up inside himself, frankly she had no idea what he felt, she smiled, at least he kept his overbearing stubbornness and the ability to never share his burdens with anyone but himself.

And at that moment, just walking with Naruto, arms intertwined between there elbows, she realized, she was totally, honestly and completely head over heels for the not so stupid idiot she had always known.

Looking up at him now, she new that smile on his face was a mixture of a fake and a really one. That alone made her come to the decision, that she would be the one to put a real smile on his face, no matter how long it was gonna take, she was determined to make Naruto happy again, though she wasn't sure how, but she was gonna find out.

Later that day the two enjoyed a meal at the restaurant, just eating and talking, catching up for old time sakes. Naruto was truly happy; meeting with Sakura really got him out of his funk. Staring at her while she laughed at one of his stories from when he was travelling, he knew she may not have known, but Naruto had already figured out she knew about his past relationship, when he sat with Iruka, he felt her presence ever so slightly, and figured that if anyone other than Iruka was to know, it would either be Kakashi or her, though he would have liked it to be Kakashi who found out and not her, but nonetheless, he was content with her knowing and her ability to not bring it up.

In the end the two finished, with Naruto paying of course, though he did get yelled at by Sakura who wanted to pay for half of it, but again, as man he saw it fit to should pay, plus he was the one to bring her here.

"Well Today was fun Sakura chan," he said smiling at her, to which she responded by nodding her head in agreement. They both let out a sigh of contentment, both wishing this would last much, much longer, but all good things must end at some point as Sakura had to be up early tomorrow as she was due for a mission in the sand village, while Naruto had be in Tsunade's office with his Genin team at 7am sharp.

Upon arrival at Sakura's apartment, the two ninjas decided to part.

"Well here's your stop Sakura Chan," sighed Naruto, he really wanted spend more time with her, but again time was just as fickle as faith.

"By Naruto," said Sakura, opening her door, only to turn around and hug him, in what felt like the strongest bear hug known to man. Naruto was a bit stunned but hugged her back anyway, when they pulled apart, Sakura decided it was high time to let go and slowly walked into her house closing the door wishing Naruto a safe trip home.

Naruto spent what felt like eternity outside of Sakura's house, until he was able to gather his wits to finally leave, if anyone saw him that night, they would think he had just won the lottery, but they would be sadly mistaken as he received something much, much better.


End file.
